


A Glooming Peace Morning Brings

by spring1924



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, lourry stylinson, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring1924/pseuds/spring1924
Summary: Romeo and Juliet AU with a happy ending!Romeo and Juliet was based on a real story adapted into a play by William Shakespeare. However, it’s not the story we’ve come to know through schooling and love of English and theatre.Romeo and Juliet was based on a very real story. But it wasn’t a tragic love story between a young boy and girl but two young adult men: Romeo and Julien.The story is true to the tale of feuding families but they also hid their love in fear of persecution for their same sex love affair in a very religious city. In their time period, they never stood a chance, even if their families did accept the fact that they were from the clan of their enemy. The tale of Romeo and Julien end tragically but not as it was written by Shakespeare.Hundreds of years later, Romeo is reborn as Harry. He lives a normal happy life until one day he comes face to face with his beloved, a man he had visions and dreamed about his entire life. And from the look on the beautiful face of the boy standing in front of him, it seems that he is thinking the exact same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “He that is strucken blind can not forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost.”   
> ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

“Womeo, Womeo, whewer fow aw dow, Womeo?"

Four-year-old Harry Styles pouted, with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t like this at all. He didn’t want to do this. Why did his mummy make him do this? He stood at the edge of the stage, his little arms crossed in big poofy blue sleeves. He stayed behind the cardboard cutout bush that he was supposed to appear out from behind and say his simplified lines. But that wasn’t going to happen.

“Harry,” his mother whispered from off stage, knowing this would happen, “Harry, please, darling you have to say your line!”

Harry continued to pout and shook his head, his baby-soft light colored hair swishing around his ears. His pre-kindergarten teacher groaned, “I knew we should have just done the Three Little Pigs. Why did the parents push for this play so badly!?” Anne rolled her eyes.

“ _You_ picked my son to be Romeo. You could have picked any other one of the boys in your class to do this.”

His teacher went wide-eyed and retorted, “ _Your son_ was the _only_ _one_ well behaved enough to remember his lines!”

Anne faced Harry again and begged him one last time, “Honey, _please_ , just do what you’re supposed to do!”

Harry looked at his mother and saw how distressed she looked and huffed a little sigh. With his arms still crossed, he emerged from behind the cardboard bush, a pout still on his chubby little face, making the audience laugh. He began to speak, but it wasn’t the line he was taught to say. He was listening to his mother and saying what he was supposed to say.

“I’m here, Julien. When you call, I will come. For nothing can keep me from you, not our families, not our city, not the Church, and not even the Heavens themselves can keep me from your loving gaze. For without you, I have no light. It is the east, and Julien, you are the sun. 

The audience was stunned silent as was Anne and Harry’s Pre-K teacher. The entire theatre was quiet and Harry walked right up to Sandy Gomez, little Juliet, took her face in his tiny hands, and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Suddenly Mr. Gomez stood up in the audience and shouted, “Hey! No kissing!”

* * *

 

Anne carried Harry inside their house while Gemma followed and Des put the video camera near the television to make a tape in the morning. Gemma obeyed her mum and went upstairs to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Anne carried Harry up the stairs, his little head resting on her shoulder. He mumbled a tired, “’m sorry mummy…”

Anne smiled and rocked Harry back and forth gently once she reached his room, “You did wonderful tonight, Harry. I don’t know where you heard your lines from but it was amazing. I am very very proud of you.”

“Sandy’s daddy was mad,” Harry said, remembering him yelling from the audience.

“It was an innocent mistake, Harry. You watched mummy’s TV shows and copied what you thought you were supposed to do. Just like I told you.”

“Mhmm…I did like you said. I did what I was supposed to. I did what I always do when I see that pretty person.”

Anne furrowed her eyebrows and asked, “Which pretty person, Harry? Do you mean Sandy? Or a person from the telly?”

“The pretty person with blue eyes…”

Anne was very confused and she racked her brain for a celebrity from any of her shows with blue eyes, “Who, baby?”

But Harry had fallen asleep on Anne’s shoulder. She chuckled lightly and changed Harry into his pajamas and tucked him in for the night. As Harry slept, he dreamt of familiar blue eyes that watched over him, in his dreams.

* * *

 

**12 years later…**

Harry huffed out a sigh, eyes drooping in boredom. It didn’t help that he didn’t get much sleep that night. He was having those dreams again, the ones he’s had since he was a kid.

Ever since that stupid play he was forced to do when he was four, Harry had dreams of Romeo and Juliet, and he’s always looking through Romeo’s eyes. People call him Romeo, and he truly feels that he is Romeo. Sometimes he’s roaming the streets of Verona with his best friends. Other times he’s sitting at his window after a talk with his father, overlooking the city feeling his heavy heart lift with the setting sun, illuminating the city in a beautiful orange glow.

He’s had some dreams that were heart pounding and riveting. He’s had realistic dreams of sword fighting, defending his family’s honor, standing in a Church while his relatives got married surrounded by men in leather vests and slightly poofy sleeves, definitely not as poofy as the movies made it seem. He’s experienced heartache at the death of his dear friend, Mercutio, where tears rolled down his face when he woke the next morning.

His favorite of these annoying dreams are when they involve the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. He has never seen a shade of blue from the gaze that pierces his heart and his very soul. A beautiful face that makes him excited to follow his Mum’s curfew of 10 pm during the school week. Harry’s only experienced awkward kisses and movie dates with girls his age, because he’s only a freshman in high school. But in his dreams, he’s experienced love’s soft fingertips tracing his jawline. The way that soft raspy, but lithe voice says his name, well _Romeo’s_ name, makes him feel like he’s floating. In his dreams, Harry’s experienced kisses, so full of love and passion that it drives him absolutely crazy. He’s woken up to a few erections because of these dreams, which he has to quickly jack off and bite into his pillow before Gemma comes knocking on his door to get him out of bed so they won’t be late for school.

There was also the fact that Juliet wasn’t his love. The love of his life in his dreams was a _man_ named Julien. 

Because he’s had these dreams since he was a child, it wasn’t a shock or a huge turning point in his life. It was feelings of admiration and familiarity at first and then over time it blossomed into romantic love when he grew older. It definitely became obvious he had romantic feelings for this man when his dreams became much more vivid and…well, sexier.

These dreams have kept Harry up late at night on more than one occasion, like today. He yawned at the lines he’s heard over and over again. The lines weren’t accurate to his dreams. They seemed fake and fabricated, not natural like his dreams. But that would make sense because it’s a play and Harry needs to see a therapist.

Today was supposed to be a blow off day with a push over substitute teacher but instead, they had to sit through an outdated version of a cinematic Romeo and Juliet. Romeo was in blue, which bothered Harry to no end. In his dreams, he- no, _Romeo,_ usually wore green. It was the color of the Montague household and, according to his beloved Julien, it went beautifully with his green eyes.

Harry’s eyes fluttered close from the memory when, finally, the movie ended. To make sure they paid attention to the movie, they had to write a paper about any of the given questions from their English teacher. The bell rang for lunch and Harry and his friends all shuffled into the hallway to get to their lunches and head to the cafeteria.

“Dumb movie,” said Matthew, opening his locker to grab his lunch money.

“Dumb story altogether. Those two are idiots,” replied Harry, taking his lunch bag out of his locker, shutting it.

“I _love_ Romeo and Juliet,” said Lexie, appearing with her lunch in hand, “I think it’s romantic! Love, at first sight, is my weakness. They just _knew._ Right from the start, the knew they were meant for each other!”

“Lexie, they died way too young for really dumb reasons,” stated Harry, “How can someone who just hit puberty say they know what they’re doing when it comes to love? Romeo was looking for a hookup and _Juliet_ let him because she was sheltered her whole life and let a good-looking boy have his way with her. But its _okay_ they got _married_ , it’s _fine_ ,” he said, sarcastically, “And what fucking priest would allow that shit to happen? It’s stupid.”

Lexie and Matthew were silent and wide-eyed, “Wow, Harry, I didn’t think you’d care so much about the play,” said Lexie.

“Yeah, mate, it’s only a story. I agree it’s a dumb one, but no need to get heated about it,” said Matthew, patting his back.

Harry took a deep breath, “You’re right, sorry guys, I just really don’t like Romeo and Juliet.”

“So we can see,” said Lexie. She smiled and said, “At least we don’t have to read it, right? Let’s go eat. I’m really hungry.”

Harry smiled and said, “Thanks Lex.”

* * *

  _A small torch illuminated the city street and dimly lighted the brick wall of the alleyway. The summer moon haloed in the navy sky as hooded figure stood, waiting cloaked in the shadow of the alley, looking around every so often. Harry, or in this instance Romeo approached from behind, seeing that the hooded figure had not yet seen him or sensed his presence. He smiled to himself, as he quietly got closer and closer until his arms wrapped around the smaller person from behind and his mouth pressed against the cloak near their ear, "You need to be cautious at this time of night, my love. Who knows what dangerous men lurk these streets at this hour?"_

 _The hooded figure laughed lightly, like the chime of a bell, and gripped Harry by his forearm with one hand, "Of course. How could I have been so foolish as to let my guard down when such dangers lurk these alleyways?" Romeo could feel the tip of a dagger poking him in the side of his lower abdomen where the hooded figure's other hand was aiming._

_Harry smiled, "Your beauty and your cunning surpass my wildest expectations every time, my priceless jewel."_

_The hooded figure turned around to face Harry and revealed himself to be his beloved Julien, "My Romeo," he smiled, and it was as if the sun had suddenly risen in Verona. Julien sheathed his dagger and placed his hands on Romeo's chest. Harry, as Romeo, looked down at him with so much love it seemed to be seeping from every pore in his body. "I have missed you, Julien."_

_"My beloved Rome," Julien whispered, face mere inches away. Romeo couldn't take it anymore. At the sound of Julien's endearing nickname for him, he ducked down and captured Julien's lips with his own, tasting him for the first time in three days, which to Romeo seemed like a lifetime. He craved Julien's kisses, his touch, his very smell. He kept a clean handkerchief that Julien gave to him as a token of remembrance. Sometimes the smell of Julien’s cologne was the only thing that kept him sane after his father's long lectures and his wishes to rid Verona of the Capulets. Little did his father know that his own son wished to make a Capulet his own, and not just any Capulet, but the only son and child of Lord Capulet. And he wanted Romeo too._

_Romeo wrapped his arms around Julien's lower back to pull him closer against his body. Julien gripped Romeo's biceps and sighed through his nose in bliss at the feeling of his love's strong arms around him at last. He pulled apart for only a moment to say, "Romeo, not here-" but he was interrupted by Romeo's plush lips silencing his own once more. Julien whimpered softly as he let Romeo lick into his mouth while he slid his own into the kiss, which made Romeo's lower regions twitch in anticipation. He sucked on Julien's upper lip until Julien finally had the strength to pull his face away to say, "Not here. We could be seen."_

_"In this dark alleyway? While you're cloaked?" Romeo chuckled, pulling Julien back in, but he placed a gentle hand against Romeo's lips, stopping him._

_"You think no one will notice the only son of Lord Montague kissing a stranger in the night? Romeo, I had heard of your nightly outings before I met you. Chances are we'll be noticed if we continue here. Let's go to our hideaway," Julien smiled, his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, crinkling at the sides, "Then we can continue."_

_Romeo smiled, his dimples cratering his cheeks, "My beautiful Julien, what would I do without you?"_

_"Get caught," joked Julien, raising his hood and taking his hand, "Come along, three days has been too long without you by my side."_

_Julien pulled them further into the alleyway when Romeo stopped him, "Julien."_

_The shorter man turned around, his cloak shielding him from everyone but Romeo. His feathery brown hair framed the side of his face, his blue eyes sparkled from the far off fire's light, and his trimmed beard and mustache surrounded his pink thin lips, now a touch redder from their kissing. Romeo was in awe of his beauty._

_"I love you," he said, strong and true, squeezing his hand, "It’s been too long since I've said that to you."_

_Julien's thin rosy lips smiled at him, making Romeo's heart flutter, "And I you, Romeo. With all that I am." After their proclamations of love, they began to move again under the cover of night to their hideaway._

* * *

 

Harry woke peacefully and realized he woke up smiling. How could he not? That dream was amazing...just...amazing.

He was in a happy daze as he slid out of bed. He didn't even jump when his phone alarm went off at the side of his bed. He just tapped the screen and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

He got ready and had plenty of time to spare, eating a good balanced breakfast while Gemma came running down the stairs, hair halfway done, backpack falling off her shoulder, and trying to get her damn converse on but struggling. Harry grabbed his things and they shouted goodbye to their mother as they headed out the door to their shared car.

On their way to school, Gemma looked over at Harry from the driver's side and broke the silence, "Good dream again?"

"Yup," said Harry, leaning back in his seat.

"Wanna share?" 

"Nope," replied Harry. Gemma knew about the dreams. Harry confided a lot to Gemma, who helped him make sense of things sometimes. Harry was often too scared to go to his mum about the dreams, especially after the divorce. Harry had told his mother about the man with blue eyes which quickly turned from endearing to annoying to worrisome when Harry had gone 5 years of talking about the same imaginary man with blue eyes who loved him.

When his parents started fighting, Harry found it was a lot less stressful if he didn't mention his dreams. His mother had enough to stress about. Then after the divorce, when his mother asked him one day if he dreamed about the man with blue eyes, Harry lied to his mother, one of the few times in his life, and said that he stopped having those dreams a while ago and that he was sorry he made a big deal out of them. He kept an imaginary friend for too long. Gemma saw right through him though and she was his confidant. There were nights were Harry would wake up in a cold sweat, shaking and feeling awful to the point where he would cry. And Gemma would always be there to help bring him back to reality and console him. One time she left a sleepover because Harry had woken from a terrible dream that shook him to his very core. To this day he still can't remember what it was about but he knows for certain that he never wants to relive it ever again. If he reacted that way from something he couldn't even remember, then there was a reason he forgot it.

Gemma turned her head toward Harry for a moment until she looked back at the road, "Was it a good dream?" She asked, smirking.

Harry blushed pink and said, "No, for fuck's sake, Gem!"

Gemma laughed and said, "Harry, it's not that embarrassing! We all have dirty dreams once in a while! You're a growing boy after all!"

Harry turned away from Gemma and looked out the window, "You're so embarrassing. I'm so happy you'll be away in London soon."

That was a blatant lie. Harry don't know how he was going to survive without Gemma being close. And Gemma could tell by the sudden drop in the mood. She reached over and touched Harry's shoulder, "I'll only be a phone call away. I may not be able to rush home if you need me but you can call me any time at any hour. I'll answer. Okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Thanks Gem."

Gemma smiled and said, "Good. Cause I can't drop you off at your side of the school or I'll get a tardy."

"What!? But then we'll both be tardy! Gemma!"

"Not if we run," she said, as she whipped into the parking lot and expertly parked like the senior she was. They slammed the doors and rushed into school, both making it to class with only seconds to spare before the bell rang.

* * *

 

Harry looked down at his assignment and saw his grade in bold red ink.

A C-. Really?

The bell rang for lunch and Harry told his friends he'd meet up with them in a bit. He awkwardly approached his teacher's desk, waiting for another student to finish. Finally, it was his turn. "Mr. Styles, how can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, Mrs. Clark, I...well, I don't know if I deserved a C-. The assignment was to give my opinion on the events that happened in Romeo and Juliet and, well, that's what I did. I don't understand why I got a low grade."

Mrs. Clark tilted her head and said, "Well, Harry, you did give your opinion but you put it...how do I say...rather harshly. I asked for your opinion and you gave me a rundown of every possible flaw you could think of regarding the play. You said it seemed unnatural and fake, like it was solely meant to be a play and not actual events that took place. You went so far as to say the costumes were the wrong color. Harry, you basically gave me a paper about how you would direct the play, not your opinion of the story."

Harry stood there, feeling a bit embarrassed. He didn't realize how far he went with this paper. His teacher continued, "While I agree it's a bit awkward because they are so young, it's accurate because that was the social norm back then to be married so young. They didn't live as long as we do now."

"They lived longer than you think," stated Harry under his breath.

"Sorry?" Asked his teacher, not hearing him.

"I said you were right. I went a little overboard with this paper. It's just...I worked really hard on it. Is there any way I could make up a few points somehow so it doesn't hurt my grade too badly?" Harry knew he had a bit of charm and he made sure he listened and got along with his teachers not only to help him if he needed, but because he actually did like being a friendly person. Mrs. Clark looked down at his paper and said, "How about a compromise. B-. Only because your paper is two pages longer than anyone else's and I appreciate hard work and determination. Keep your good ideas but, next time, summarize it a little more so I have less to read. It's a lot of papers that I have to grade."

"Yeah, absolutely, thank you, Mrs. Clark." Harry accepted his new grade, said goodbye, and headed off to lunch.

* * *

 

_"Romeo," breathed Julien, skin slightly salty from exertion. Romeo kissed his neck, biting down harder to leave his mark just under his collar where only he would see. Julien moaned and rolled his hips up against Romeo's on top of him and repeated, "Romeo, Romeo, oh fuck me, Romeo-"_

_"Julien, shit you feel so good underneath me. Never knew I could love someone so much…feel such passion...such vigor-"_

_Romeo and Julien were in what looked to be a barn. Julien was lying on top of a pile of hay covered by a blanket. Even in the poorly lit dirty barn, Julien made it seem like he was lying on a king’s bed within a palace._

_Romeo ripped Julien's shirt to gain better access to his tanned skin from the Verona sunlight. He had heard Julien and his cousins and friends went swimming near the river just outside of Verona's gates. Romeo didn't think about how others got to see his beloved, almost naked, so freely. How they got to see his beautiful skin kissed by the sun and glistening from the water cascading down his body. How the curves of his body dipped perfectly to accentuate that beautiful behind of his and his thick muscular thighs. How it was all for him and no one had any idea. How they thought he belonged to no one. He didn't think about it. He didn’t._

_Romeo sucked harder onto the distal part of Julien's collarbone, making him gasp and pull on his long curls. He hoisted Julien's leg and hitched it over his hip to gain better access to his crotch with his own. He lifted his face and seared their lips together, sucking on his upper lip and swallowing his moans. He slid his right hand down the side of Julien’s body until it reached his thigh. He slid his back behind Louis’ thigh and crept up to his bum, squeezing and feeling how his large hand encompassed his cheek. Julien moaned, allowing Romeo to slide his tongue inside his mouth, muffling him._

_After groping and kissing Julien, he begged, “Romeo…please, I need you..”_

_Romeo nodded, wanting to give Julien everything he could ever want, “Yes, love…But first I want to make you feel my fingers…get you ready for me.” He leaned back in to kiss him as Julien nodded._

_Romeo reached down and got a familiar purple vial but before opening it, he gripped the back of Julien’s trousers and exposed him to the open air. Romeo slid the front of his own trousers down and popped the cork off of the vial, pouring scented oil onto his fingers. He ducked down, facing Julien’s cock, his beautiful cock, and wasted no time taking him into his mouth._

_Julien covered his mouth as an involuntary moan broke the quiet of the night. Romeo had slipped his fingers in between Julien’s cheeks and rubbed his forefinger against his hole, ready to slip inside. Romeo felt Julien’s cock harden fully on his tongue as he bobbed his head, sucking harder near the head. He licked along the vein on the underside and breathed hotly as he breached Julien’s most intimate area. Julien gripped onto Romeo’s hair, yanking a bit as he bit into his hand to hide his moans and yells. After waiting a bit for Julien to get used to his first finger, he gradually added his two other fingers. He could hear the slick sounds of his fingers fucking into his love and it made his cock stand at attention, throbbing in want for the man lying in front of him._

_Romeo wished he and Julien were in his quarters where it was warm and Julien could lie on fine silks instead of cloth stolen from the wall of the barn, that they broke into, to be carelessly laid on a pile of hay. He wanted to cuddle with Julien in his bed, have him wrapped safely in his arms, surrounded by his smell…in his home. Because…Julien is his home. And because he is his home, he’s happy to be with Julien wherever they are._

_Romeo is pulled out of his thoughts when Julien arches his back and sucks in a breath. He pants, “There! Oh, fuck, Romeo, there! Shit!” Romeo sucked a final time and slid off his cock with a pop. Julien’s cock sways at attention in front of his face. He knew Julien was close to his orgasm so he grabbed the vial once more to slick up his own cock. He looked up at his love and is entire body stopped at the sight._

_Julien was sweating, pupils blown, lips red, chest heaving, and hands gripping the blanket under him. It was ethereal. Romeo wanted to paint this picture so he could gaze upon it forever._

_“I love you…” Romeo breathed, hovering over Julien and bending down to kiss him again. He kissed his lips and moved to kiss his cheek and jaw. Julien whispered, “Romeo…I need to feel you inside me…I’ve been dreaming of your touch in my sleep…it distracts me when I should be learning the names of aristocrats…I can’t close my eyes without seeing your face. Make love to me, Romeo."_

_Romeo’s eyes flutter shut from Julien’s words and it makes his chest fill with pride and love. He kisses his cheekbone and then his lips once more. “I love you, Julien. Always…A thought never enters my mind without you in it. I love you…”_

_Romeo takes his long hard cock into his hands and moves his hips forward. Julien’s thighs encompass Romeo’s waist and his chest heaves, waiting to feel the familiar pressure of entering inside of him. Pre-cum pearls at the tip of Romeo’s cock and his sucks in a breath as the puckered muscle surrounds the head of his cock and-_

“ _HARRY!_ Come on! I’m leaving for Uni in an hour and Mum wants family breakfa- OH FOR _FUCK’S_ SAKE!”

Harry gasped awake, body jolting under his sheets. His body was covered in sweat and… _shit._ His cock was unbelievably hard and tenting the sheets over the lower half of his body. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he grabbed his comforter to cover himself. He felt his face flush red as his sister quickly turned around with her hands on her hips. 

“While I’m happy you had a _good_ dream, Mum wants us downstairs for breakfast,” as she left the room she muttered, “ _God,_ I wish I could unsee so many things…”

Harry sat in his bed, mortified. He grabbed his pillow and hit himself in the face. _Fuck this._ It’s not his fault! He’s a healthy 16-year-old male! How can he not react the way he did to that kind of dream!

Oh…that dream…

Harry slid his hand closer to his lap and remembered the way Julien felt underneath him. The warmth of his skin, the smell of his musk, the taste of his lips…and his cock…the sound of his moans... 

And Gemma saw his boner in full glory, tenting his sheets.

He lifted his hand and groaned loudly into his pillow. Well…at least it was Gemma and not his mother.

Harry lifted the sheets and made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower and get his body under control. Today is the day Gemma goes off to University and he needs to be there for Mum and he needs to help Gemma load and unload the car.

As he dried himself off from his cold shower, he realized that his dreams of Romeo and _Julien_ were becoming more vivid. He can feel a strong connection between himself and Romeo…and now more than ever he can feel that they are one and the same. He was at a loss with himself. Was he dissociating? Was he looking too into this whole dream thing? Harry has been having these dreams the majority of the time he is asleep. Maybe…maybe he should go see a therapist. Now that Gemma is going away to University, she won’t be with him to help make sense of things.

Harry looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. That’s for another time. Today is about Gemma.

It’s going to be hard to say goodbye.

* * *

 

**3 years later...**

_Romeo was in a very crowded area that looked to be the inside of a palace. He walked around, supposed to be heartbroken over a previous crush that he couldn’t give a shit about now._

_He knew this was the night he would meet his beloved Julien. He would see Julien across the crowd, just like in Romeo and Juliet, and his life would be changed forever. But he has yet to see the moment actually happen yet in his dreams._

_His cousin and dear friend, Benvolio, pats him on the shoulders, “Romeo, don’t look so glum! Look around you! There has to be at least one hundred women here! Who cares about that tart, Rosaline-_

_Mercutio elbowed Benvolio in the side and said, “Hey! We’re not saying that wretched name. Besides, Romeo, she, by relation, is a Capulet. You dodged the sword, my friend. I’ll bet you’ll find a lovely future Lady Montague by the end of the night."_

_Romeo nodded, and looked away toward the crowd again. Benvolio then leaned in, whispering, “Or, perhaps, a person who is not necessarily a lady.”_

_Romeo turned toward Benvolio, who gave him a knowing smile, which made Romeo give a genuine smile for the first time that day, “Thank you, cousin."_

_Romeo faced the crowd once more and he saw the top of feathery brown hair. His heart raced, knowing exactly whom he would see. He was so close. So close._

Harry woke disgruntled. So close. He was so damn close every fucking time to seeing Julien for the first time.

He never experienced the moment they saw each other for the first time. Benvolio and Mercutio would be with him and Benvolio would give support to his sexuality. Harry could feel that Romeo was unsure of what his heart was telling him. Harry knew Romeo had feelings for both men and women in the past. He never acted on his feelings for said men because in that time period, it was strictly religious and homosexuality of any kind was a sin. Romeo would laugh to himself wondering which his father would be more ashamed of: finding out Romeo was with a man or a Capulet. Harry let out a little chuckle. Turns out he ends up with both.

Harry looked over at the empty bed on the other side of the dorm and remembered that his roommate wasn't coming until tomorrow morning. Harry could admit he felt a bit lonely. Everyone was already out and about, getting along with their roommates and getting to know each other. Harry didn't get the weekend to get to know his roommate since he was told in an email he wouldn't be in until Sunday morning.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got up and grabbed his supplies to hit the showers.

Harry spent the day getting his things ready for his first week of University. He was studying the culinary arts, hoping to open his own bakery and restaurant someday. He had his cooking supplies; his white coat, hair net, and his Mum even got him a chef's hat with his name embroidered on it. He smiled at his name sewn in green on the white fabric. His Mum always knew his favorite color was green. And pink. Like a rose.

Harry took a long walk around campus, getting himself familiar with where he would need to go for classes. He called Gemma on his way back and he shared how much he liked his University and how beautiful the campus was. He also shared how much he liked his dorm.

Harry's dorm was one of the more expensive dorms that students could pay extra to live in. Most of the culinary students tried for Harry's dorm building because on every floor was a personal kitchen area that students could cook in. That meant more practice for Harry. On his floor, there were 4 rooms, so 8 people total including Harry and his mystery roommate. The rooms were a fairly nice size as well. There was more than enough room for all of Harry's belongings and his bed was large enough to fit two people comfortably. It seemed to be more of an apartment than a dorm. Their bathrooms were in good condition as well. There were standing showers and one tub/shower in the corner. Four toilets lined the opposite side of the bathroom where the mirrors and sinks were. Harry's expectations were blown away when he saw where he'd be living. It was a dream come true. Definitely better than where Gemma lived during her first year. 

Harry returned to his dorm and saw one of his neighbors coming down the stairs and said, "Hey, Harry! There's a party tonight at a house off campus down Second Street. You wanna come?" 

Harry looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sounds great. I could use a bit of socializing."

"Roommate still not here?" Asked his neighbor.

Harry shook his head, "Not till tomorrow morning. Thanks for the invite Rich, text me the address?"

"We can just go together. We're leaving at 10.

"Sounds good. See you then," Harry continued up the stairs and was happy he'd get to actually do something tonight.

* * *

 

At 10:15, Harry was waiting anxiously to go out. He needed to get out of the dorms. He was excited to meet new people.

Finally, Rich and the others knocked on his door and called his name. Harry acted nonchalant when opening the door. Unfortunately, he didn't think to get any alcohol but luckily, Rich had some and handed Harry his flask. Harry had a shot in his system as they walked to the house where the party was at. The summer breeze cooled them off on their walk and as they approached, they could hear the music from three houses down. When Harry saw the house he was amazed. Wow. So this was a college party.

The front porch was filled with people smoking and sharing cigarettes. Harry heard someone say if they were going to light a blunt to go out back and do it. Harry followed his friends inside. The music was blasting and there was a table for flippy cup, beer pong, and in the corner was a huge speaker system and a student with his DJ equipment 

They all got drinks and shots into their system and Harry was waiting in line to play beer pong with Rich. They were laughing at the other side of the table trying to coach the losing team when Harry turned his head.

What he saw next stopped his heart.

Across the room, at the same time, he caught the gaze of someone he never thought he would ever see while conscious.

Feathery brown hair slightly angled across to frame the side of his face. No facial hair, but his lips were slightly thin, just like in his dreams. His back curved deliciously and ended at the swell of his bum that was in tight red skinny jeans. His tight blue striped shirt accentuated his muscular arms that looked so smooth; they could probably rival a baby's. Even in the poorly lit room, Harry could tell he was tanned, but what killed him the most were his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

Harry has seen those eyes throughout his entire life; as far back as he can remember. They calmed him, made him melt, reassured him, spoke to him, told him what to do, traveled over his own body numerous times, and they were staring right back at him 

He was here. Julien was here. At a college party. Standing within 20 feet of Harry.

Harry never broke eye contact as he began to move closer to Julien. He made his way through the crowded room with the mission of his life. He couldn't believe this was happening. Julien was here. He was real. He had so many questions, wanting to know if Julien knew him. His eyes were glued to Julien's own and they widened when he saw Harry was coming closer.

As Harry made his way through the crowd, a girl, drunk off her ass, bumped into Harry and spilled her drink on herself. She began to whine and yell when her boyfriend came out of nowhere and began to yell at Harry. Her boyfriend was also very drunk and Harry apologized and tried to move past the couple, wanting to get to Julien but the boyfriend took that as an insult and punched Harry in the face.

Harry fell back and let out a yell, clutching his face where he got hit. His eye hurt immensely and he tried to get back up. Luckily, Rich saw what happened and helped Harry up while the owner of the house came over and yelled at the boyfriend to leave the party. The drunken couple was coaxed out of the house while Harry was brought an ice pack from the fridge.

When he looked up, Julien was gone. He vanished and Harry panicked. For almost an hour he stumbled through the house and searched for the boy who looked like Julien. No. He was Julien. There was no doubt in his heart.

He asked if anyone had seen a boy, describing what Julien looked like. Unfortunately, no one had seen a boy like that or they didn't care. Harry's eye was swollen and he knew he couldn't keep searching like this. He needed to go back to his dorm room and rest. He sighed, admitting defeat.

It was a trick of his eyes. It had to be. There was no way anyone as perfect and as beautiful as Julien could exist. Rich asked if Harry wanted to go back to the dorms. Harry nodded but he told the lads to stay and have a good time. He didn't want to ruin their fun all because of a stupid mistake. He took the ice pack with him and walked to the Main Street where he took a night shuttle back to his dorm building. He climbed his way up the stairs, buzzed from a few drinks but still feeling the pain in his eye. He made it to his room, brushed his teeth, washed his face, undressed completely finding that he could finally sleep naked without the fear of his mother seeing him, and got a fresh new ice pack from his mini refrigerator.

He inspected his swollen eye in the mirror and groaned. Shit. He was going to have a black eye on his first day of university classes. And what will his roommate think when he sees him for the first time?

Harry pushed back all his thoughts and laid in bed, unable to think of anything else but the image of Julien that he saw at the party tonight. He had pictured Julien in modern clothes more than once but none were as vivid as the vision he saw tonight.

Harry started to tear up a little at the thought. Was this going to happen now? Would he see Julien outside of his dreams? The fact that no one else saw him made him question his sanity...again.

Harry had a problem dissociating sometimes. His dreams were so real and so vivid that sometimes he forgot he wasn't Romeo. He even denied a few dates with people because they didn't compare to Julien, a boy he dreamed up. Julien didn't exist. Romeo didn't exist. It's a story that Harry's overactive imagination created to torture him somehow.

Exhaustion took over his body and, against his will, the last thing Harry remembers before going to sleep was the wide eyed stare of Julien's blue eyes watching him from across the dark and loud room.

Harry had a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long while. He was snug in bed when the sound of a knock at his door woke him up. He groaned but then he realized that it was morning. It must be his roommate!

Harry quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed for a clean pair of boxer briefs and some sweats. "Just a second!" He called out, throwing on a shirt as well. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

When he came face to face with boy standing in front of him, he recoiled so fast that he tripped and almost fell on his ass. His heart was beating a mile a minute. This isn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It's not real. Harry's still dreaming. He has to be.

"Whoa! Hey, you all right? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the lad took a step forward and found his empty bed on his side of the room. He set a box down and went over to Harry, extending his hand.

Harry's hand was shaking when he took the young man's hand. He tried to snap out of it but it was hard to do when someone he's been dreaming about for years, someone who Harry thought he made up, was standing right in front of him.

"I'm Niall Horan. Nice to meet you! Harry, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah...nice to meet you." Harry looked at the boy's face and was absolutely astounded because standing in front of him was Romeo's cousin, Benvolio, in the flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post! Thank you for your patience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.” 
> 
> ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

Harry stared at Benvolio, who went by Niall in reality, and was still in disbelief that he was actually standing in front of him.

Niall noticed because he quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Something wrong?"

Harry went wide-eyed and found that all he could say was, "You're blonde."

Benvolio, in his dreams, was a brunette so seeing him with blonde hair was throwing Harry off. Besides the fact that his dream cousin was standing in front of him.

"Ah, yeah, just dyed it yesterday. Nice and fresh for Uni, am I right?" He chuckled and went back to unpacking. Harry knew he was awake, he made sure of that. He watched as Niall brought in his suitcase and guitar case and then while he unpacked. Harry just sat on his bed and stared. Niall knew this and he couldn't take anymore silent staring, "Okay, mate, I gotta know what's wrong. You keep staring at me like I'm a ghost." 

"You're Irish," was all Harry deadpanned. Benvolio was Italian so hearing him speak with an Irish accent was throwing Harry off completely.

Niall dropped his pile of shirts on his bed and then faced Harry, crossing his arms, "Yeah, I am. Is that a problem? You have a problem with the Irish?" Harry had seen Benvolio's angry face in his dreams and he knew Niall was getting defensive.

"Oh no! No no, please, I'm sorry. You just really look like someone I know, like _exactly_ like them. To the point where it's kind of freaking me out a little," Harry chuckled after his confession and saw Niall's face morph from defensive, to confusion, and then to surprise.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so, mate? That's so cool! I've got a doppelgänger out there somewhere! What's his name?" Niall continued to unpack while he talked to Harry.

"Uh...Ben," said Harry, not knowing how else to cover his ass. This was ridiculous. Harry was talking about an imaginary man he dreamt up but here he was! Out of the blue, and his roommate no less. Maybe...no. He couldn't do this. He couldn't get his hopes up. But...what if... 

What if he really did see a boy who looked exactly like Julien the night before?

* * *

Harry and Niall quickly became best friends in a short amount of time. Over the first semester of school, they spent almost every waking breath together outside of classes. They went to parties, Harry cooked for him as practice for classes, he even visited Niall's home in Ireland during a small break from school. It was then that Harry confessed to Niall that he couldn't exactly define his sexuality. He confessed he hadn't felt attraction towards anyone in a very long time so he couldn't pinpoint if he liked men or women but that he had strong feelings for a man once. He left out the fact that this man resided in his dreams and that he still, in fact, had feelings for this imaginary man.

Niall accepted Harry's confession easily and gave him a big hug, telling him that who he liked didn't determine their friendship or why Niall liked being his friend. Niall said that the moment he saw Harry, he knew they were going to get along great, that they would be best friends. Harry teared up and thanked Niall for being a true friend.

As time went on, Harry would notice that Niall would say things that would alarm Harry. An example of this was in early October when Harry was deciding what to wear for their fun group picture with his friends in his culinary classes. Niall looked up from his sheet music, guitar in his lap, and said, "Wear your green jumper. You're always confident in green."

Harry paused but didn't really think anything of it at the time. He put on his green jumper and thought about Niall's words. He was always confident in green. But as the day went on, Niall's sentence played over and over in his head. Then he remembered that Benvolio said that to him before in one of his dreams.

_"You're always most confident in green. I bet that secret lover of yours is growing ill of only seeing you in the Montague family colors."_

Harry wasn't himself the rest of that day. He was itching to run back to the dorm and talk to Niall about what he meant by what he said, but Niall was gone by the time he got back. And he didn't return until the next day, having spent the night at a girl's place he met through a friend. When Harry mentioned the confidence in green remark, Niall tilted his head.

"It matches your eyes that's why I said it. Why? Do you not like green?"

Harry didn't know how he could ask if Niall ever had dreams that included Harry without making it weird. He chickened out and told Niall to forget he said anything.

Another time was in late October when Harry had gotten two different numbers from a girl and a boy at the pub on the same night. Niall laughed and patted his back, "Look at you! A regular Romeo!"

Harry felt a ping of anxiety in his chest at the nickname and Niall began to laugh and talk with the people next to them at the bar. Harry let it go. It was a popular nickname to be used in that situation. Harry ordered two shots and tried to drink away his nerves.

The final straw was in mid-November when they were walking to get something to eat and Harry looked inside the window of a flower shop and expressed, "I wonder how they grow so many flowers to sell this time of year. Look at those roses..."

Niall smirked and chuckled, "You always did like roses. You even liked a girl named after them."

Harry heard what Niall casually said and whipped his head to look at Niall, "What?"

Niall looked back at him and hummed, "Hm?"

"Niall, what did you just say?" Harry was wide-eyed, heart pounding. Niall just said something only Benvolio would say. Harry didn't know any girl with a name like Rose. But Romeo did.

Niall seemed to be a touch confused. He blinked and then asked, "Said what?"

Harry stopped breathing for a moment, "You just said I like roses. And a girl named Rose."

"Rosaline," stated Niall.

Harry was gobsmacked, "You know about Rosaline!? You have dreams too!?"

Niall became very confused, "Harry, what are you talking about!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Asked Harry.

The two paused and Niall looked down, "I...I don't know. I really don't know what I'm talking about. The name just popped in my head. And...I don't know, I thought I remembered you talking about a girl named Rosaline. Have you ever done that?"

Harry shook his head, "Niall...I think we need to talk. It's going to sound ridiculous and like a joke, but I promise you that what I tell you is something that has affected me almost my entire life. Come on, let's grab our food and I'll explain while we eat back at our dorm."

The two picked up their take out and headed back to their dorm. They placed their containers of Chinese on their desks and Niall shoved a helping of chow mein into his mouth and said, "Alright. Start talking, Styles."

Harry was a nervous wreck. This was the first time he was ever confiding these dreams and feelings to someone outside of his immediate family. He wrung his hands together and finally began, "Okay...Niall when I say this please don't make fun of me or call me stupid. This is going to be hard for me to explain and I need you to try and understand that this actually happens to me."

Niall got a look of worry and set his food down, "Harry, I promise I'll understand. Just tell me, please. You're worrying me."

Harry took another shaky breath and stated, "I have dreams about the story of Romeo and Juliet."

Niall furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "That's it?"

Harry sighed, "No. I have dreams about the story of Romeo and Juliet, but I am Romeo and Juliet...well she's not a woman. He’s a man and his real name is Julien. So, really, it's Romeo and Julien."

Niall nodded and said, "Okay, I'm with you so far..."

"Okay, so, I've been having these dreams from Romeo's point of view but it's not like I'm someone else. It's as if Romeo and I are the same person. And I live his life in my dreams. I have these dreams almost every single night. It's rare if I don't have them."

“How long have you been having these dreams, Harry,” said Niall, tone serious. It actually comforted Harry. The tone Niall had in his voice made it sound like he believed him. 

“As long as I can remember. Since I was four at least.”

“Jesus,” breathed Niall, “Have you ever met with someone and talked about these dreams? Like maybe a dream analyst? A psychologist?”

“How can I?” Harry asked, a bit excited that he’s speaking to someone outside his family about this topic, “They’re not abstract dreams like me flying or a random person from my past suddenly appearing in a bloody mime costume. They are always the same. They’re concrete and clear memories of someone’s life. The dreams are the same, every time, every detail the same. It’s like watching a movie through someone’s eyes…only I never see the ending. I never see how it ends.”

Niall stared at Harry and then looked down at the mattress he sat on. It was quiet for a moment and Harry could feel anxiety building in his chest. He just told his secret and now he had to face the consequences of his best friend at Uni rejecting him. But before he could think any other snowball rolling thoughts, Niall moves and engulfs Harry into a hug, incredibly tight, and also incredibly comforting.

“I believe you,” those three words released a sigh from Harry and made him relax into Niall. He hid his face in Niall’s shoulder and shook, his release of adrenaline making him shake, “I believe you, Harry. I promise.”

Now it was time to reveal the other secret, the one that included Niall, “But now I’m confused, Niall. Because, please don’t freak out, you’re also in my dreams.”

Niall pulled back and looked at Harry, blue eyes wide and shocked, “What!? Seriously? You’re not pulling my leg?”

Harry nodded, “I’m not kidding, you’re in them! Do you remember when we met? How weird I was acting?”

“Yeah…Oh my God, you _recognized_ me!”  
  
“Yes!” said Harry, elated that Niall still believed him, “You see, in my dreams, you were brunette and we’re all Italian, so when I met you and you were blonde and spoke with an Irish accent-“

“Oh, mate, no wonder you were so out of it,” laughed Niall, clutching his stomach and rolling backward in a fit of laughs. Harry began to laugh as well and it was…such a relief. Pure utter relief. He had someone who believed him, other than Gemma. Even his own mother doubted him at times, but Niall sat here, truly listening to him and trusting him.

“Here, wait a second,” said Niall, taking his phone out of his back pocket and going through his pictures, “This was me before I dyed my hair.” He handed Harry his phone and Harry inspected it. He saw Benvolio staring back at him, however, he was younger than the man he’s seen in his dreams. Harry looked up and said, “It’s insane. It’s so fucking crazy, Niall. How is this possible? I’ve never seen you before I met you at the beginning of the semester. I always thought it was my imagination. Like, my brain was making me escape reality, but there was nothing I needed to escape from. I’m confused…I don’t know what to think.”

“Maybe you should talk to a professional?” said Niall, reaching for his chow mein box for another bite.

Harry looked confused, “What? A professional what?”

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know. But there have to be answers somewhere. If there’s anything me mam taught me, it’s that you’re never alone. Someone, somewhere, out there has experienced the same thing as you. Someone’s got to know what this is all about.”  
  
Harry blinked. That was a great idea. An amazing idea! Why didn’t he think of that before!?

“Niall, you’re a fucking genius!” He got up and immediately went to grab his laptop, “You’re right! I can’t be alone. There’s got to be-“ That’s when he remembered the whole reason why he told Niall about his dreams. “Niall, the reason why I told you is because of some occurrences that have happened between you and me.”

“What _occurrences_?” he asked, giving Harry a funny look.

“Well…I actually wrote some of them down. Here, let me..” Harry pulled out a notebook from his desk drawer and flipped to the page he was referring to. “Here, okay, you, um, you say things about me, to me, that Benvolio would say, or they relate to these dreams I have. You said I’m always most confident in green.”

“Because you are,” Niall interjected.

“Well, thanks, but the Montague color is green and Benvolio used to make fun of me- of _Romeo_ because he would always see Julien while wearing green. He also said it was because it made Romeo most confident.”

Niall was wide-eyed, “Whoa…”

“That’s not all,” Harry continued saying mind-blowing instances. One after the other until finally, he got to the last, “And today, you said I’ve always liked roses. That I even like a girl named after one!”

“I…I did…but why would I say that? I don’t have any evidence of knowing that,” he said, perplexed, “I don’t even know who you’ve dated or liked in the past.”

“I don’t know. I have no idea, but Romeo liked a woman named _Rosaline_ right before he saw Julien for the first time. Niall, what if you have these dreams too and you don’t remember!?” Harry was getting worked up.

“Harry, I don’t want to give false hope to you, okay? I don’t have the dreams you do. I’m pretty sure I would have remembered…”

Harry looked down and said, “Right…right..” 

“ _But,_ I believe you. And we will get to the bottom of this. Okay?” Niall pulled Harry into a hug and he squeezed back, so tight and so thankful, “Thank you, Niall. I can’t believe I confided in someone about this. I’ve never told anyone about this before. It’s so relieving that you believe me.”

“You’re my best friend, Harry. I know you wouldn’t lie to me.”

Harry got teary-eyed and got a bit emotional so Niall wrapped him in a blanket and the sat and watched a good movie on their small television. Before they went to bed, Niall muttered, “Harry…what if these dreams are past memories…like..what if you were reincarnated?”

Harry sighed and said, “Good thought. But Romeo and Juliet is a story…how can I be reincarnated from a fictional character?” 

Niall nodded and let out a sigh of his own, “Yeah…well, we’ll find the answers. You’re not alone anymore, Harry.”

* * *

 

_"Sweetheart…”_

_Harry felt the softest touch along the bridge of his nose, tracing down and then doing so again. It was so gentle and so intimate that Harry didn’t want to open his eyes._

_“You’ve got that line again…in between your eyebrows…you’re worried about something.”_

_Harry opened his eyes and saw the vision that was Julien, looking down at him. They were in bed, laying on silk sheets. Julien was naked save for the sheets laying over his lower half. Harry realized he was naked too, well Romeo was naked._

_“Just had a thought,” he said. He knew this dream. He knew it all too well. “What if we left Verona?”_

_Julien looked down at him and gently traced the furrow of his eyebrows, “Leave Verona you say?”_

_“Think about it, Julien. You and me together. We can go to the countryside. We can take a ship to Greece, just as you always wanted. Where we could belong. Just you and me together without our families fighting all the time. We can be rid of it. All you have to do is say you’ll come with me.” Julien smiled softly down at him but Romeo knew it was a hesitant smile._

_“It’s a lovely thought,” he said, and then lowered his face to kiss his lips._

_Romeo pressed his lips back but he mumbled against them, “But you won’t.”_

_Julien pulled back and softly said, “It’s everything I want. To be with you. Just…give me time?”_

_Romeo looked into his eyes and said, solemnly, “You will always have my time.”_

_Julien smiled lovingly and kissed him again._

Harry woke, eyes fluttering open, and he sighed, touching his lips feeling the ghost of Julien’s against his own.

“Always…” he muttered, feeling empty after the loving touches he received. 

Then Niall’s hand smacked his face and made him sputter in shock. He forgot Niall fell asleep in his bed after the movie. He slid out from under the sheets and went to take care of his boner in the shower.

* * *

Niall was excited and inspired to start research for answers related to Harry’s dreams. He wanted to help Harry and he appreciated the determination but nothing was coming up. There were people who they reached out to and they were absolute nut cases. Every time they came across someone who could have answers for them, for Harry, it never worked out the way they wanted.

Harry walked to his class, not in the mood to go when he looked up and felt the breath leave his lungs.

Walking into the library was the boy from the party. The one who looked exactly like Julien. And even from this distance, Harry could see just how similar they were. After seeing him daily in his dreams, he would know Julien anywhere. His feet started to move on their own towards the library and he hurried to follow.

Harry walked up the cement steps and entered the building, feeling the air conditioning cool his skin that seemed like it was covered in sweat. He saw Julien walk up the stairs and Harry waited a moment before following.

 _Your face_ , he thought, _let me see your face._

The boy walked down a corridor and then through an aisle in between bookshelves. This boy was making it hard to follow, but he still hasn’t seen his face! He just needs to see his face and then he can truly know if this is his Julien.

The boy turned past a corner, but when Harry followed, the boy was gone. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck,” muttered Harry, letting out an aggravated breath. That party was two months ago and since then Harry has been thinking about the boy since. With no name and no mutual friends, it was hard to even _try_ and find him. And now he slipped away, again, just like before. 

That is until he heard a fit of coughs. They were muffled, and moving fast. Harry moved so quickly, his heart pounded with adrenaline. He went two rows over and saw him running to the end. Harry followed and loudly called out, “Wait! Please, wait!” But the boy didn’t stop running, in fact, he ran even faster. “Son of a bitch, he’s fast,” he muttered, “Wait!”

Fortunately for Harry and unfortunately for the boy and another boy walking through the aisles, the boy who looked like Julien crashed into another boy carrying books and he went tumbling to the ground.

“Fuck!” said the boy who looked like Julien, but Harry reached over and caught him before he fell. It felt familiar, his hands on this boy, like a distant memory. Like he could know where every freckle was on the arm he was holding. And if this was his Julien, he did.

“Bloody hell, mate, what the fuck are you running in a library for!?” the boy he crashed into was not happy and Harry began to apologize, helping the other boy up, but not really paying attention to him. He had more important things to focus on.

“Get your hands off me!”

Harry heard that miraculous voice and his heart felt like it was being squeezed by the tightest fist. He looked down at the boy whose arm he was holding and was stunned.

He was staring at the most beautiful face in the world. Feathery chestnut hair, cheekbones that could cut, thin pink lips, and the most stunning blue eyes he had ever met with his own.

It was him.

“Julien.”

But the moment was ruined when Julien ripped his arm out of Harry’s grasp and his blue eyes became ice cold, “I said get your hands off me.”

Harry realized what was happening as his brain caught up with him and he apologized, “I-I’m so sorry-“

“Stop following me, you creep,” he said, squaring himself away from Harry.

“What? I’m not a creep,” said Harry, feeling insulted, “Wait, no, please, Julien, I just want to talk-“

“That’s not my name,” said the boy, looking defensive and angry, furious, “Stop following me, and leave me alone.”

Harry was so confused, “I-I don’t- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous, I just- you look like someone I know and..please if I could just ask-“ The boy turns to walk away. “You’re Julien!” The boy stops in his tracks and Harry’s heart stops 

He knows.

“Please,” he continues, “I know you’re Julien. I know you’re the boy from my dreams. The one I’ve seen almost every night since I can remember. I just…I can’t keep thinking I’m crazy and alone. Please, _please_ -“

“Okay, look, I don’t know what drugs you’re on or if you started drinking for your frat party tonight, but I am really fucking confused right now.”

Harry went wide-eyed and blinked twice, furrowing his eyebrows, “What?”

“You chased me because I look like someone from your _dreams?_ That is the shittiest pickup line I have _ever_ heard.”

“What? No, I-“

The boy put his hands on his waist and then cocked out a hip. He looked so devilishly handsome, Harry’s knees almost gave out. “Look, I’m willing to just bypass this and let it go, but if you follow me again, I’m calling campus security and then the police if I have to.”

“That’s not necessary, I promise. Please, if you’re not Julien, what’s your name?” asked Harry.

“If you think I’m gonna tell you my-“

“Louis,” another boy appeared, hair dark as night with tattoos adorning his arms. He was handsome as well and Harry felt like he fell through the ice into freezing waters.

Tybalt.

The boy known as Louis closed his eyes and turned to Tybalt. Harry couldn’t see, but he could tell he was furious if his dreams were anything to go by. Tybalt looked to be taken aback a bit and continued, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” he gritted through his teeth. But then suddenly he erupted into another coughing fit and sniffled, “This fucking cold…” He turned and walked away from Harry, who tried to follow, “Wait-“

“Don’t follow me! I meant what I said about the police.” He coughed a little in his sleeve and composed himself.

“This is a sign!” Harry tried, in desperation, “I know it is. I know this is real. And I know that we were meant to meet. I’m certain of it. Just…a chance. That’s all I need. _Please_.”

Louis turned to Harry and even though his face read annoyance, his eyes read something else completely. Desperation. Harry has seen those eyes give a look of longing, of _need_ , countless times and he knew that was what he was seeing again. He felt his lungs fill with air as he looked at the sight.

“Bye Curly. Find yourself a pastime, and a boyfriend. And don’t forget about the police.”

“No! I waited my whole life to meet you! You don’t understand!”

And that was when security came up to the floor. A middle-aged man asked, “There a problem here, gents?” Harry looked at Louis and went to move forward but the boy who looked like Tybalt said, “Yeah, this bloke-“

“No,” said Louis, firmly, “No, we’re fine. We were just leaving.”

Harry watched Louis walk away with the Tybalt look alike but before he could move forward, the security guard said, “Hey, alright lad that’s enough, let it go. Let him walk away. A fist fight isn’t worth your education.”

“You don’t understand…You don’t understand anything!” Harry raised his voice and the security guard got defensive, “Don’t make me call for back up. Just go home and get some rest. You’re lucky I don’t write you up.”

The security guard walked away and Harry felt himself collapse, mentally and physically, to the floor. He rested his back against the bookshelf as tears welled in his eyes and his heart felt like it was breaking. Truly breaking.

“Um…mate, are you alright?”

The boy who Louis had crashed into earlier was now kneeling in front of him, worried about him. How ironic that the boy they inconvenienced was now concerned about him.

“No. No, I’m not alright. I need to phone my friend. I need to get back to my dorm,” Harry’s throat felt tight, becoming constricted due to his tears.

The boy took Harry’s phone from his hand and gently said, “Okay, who am I calling?”

“Niall…his name is Niall..”

“Niall…Niall Horan?” Harry nodded, his curls covering his eyes. “What a coincidence, I know him! He’s in my class!”

Harry looked up at the cheerful boy with tear filled eyes and when he did, he didn’t know why he was surprised.

“I’m Liam. Don’t worry, I’ll call him and we’ll get you home.”

Mercutio.


End file.
